


Searing Sgroppino

by AnalystProductions



Series: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Dating Cases [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Missing Scene, Style pastiche, bless them, secretly smitten beyond, uncertain but also interested naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalystProductions/pseuds/AnalystProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuzaki turns expectantly, and Naomi thinks his lips twitch with some kind of amusement but honestly she’s still wondering why he hasn’t wiped the Jam off his fingers yet. It’s bizarre and not to mention slightly disturbing. Her eyes scan their surroundings, attempting to locate where the fire extinguisher is. But really, it’s been a long tiresome day with no clear leads and part of her feels inclined to just leave. </p><p>“What do you think, Misora?” he asks far too nonchalantly, gesturing to the inferno spreading around the kitchen as if it were nothing more than an everyday occurrence. For reasons she can’t grasp, Naomi doesn’t leave and instead stares at the flames dancing up the walls. </p><p>How could she even respond to such a ridiculous question like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searing Sgroppino

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on tumblr, but thought I'd put it on my AO3! A short 'missing scene' from Another Note. I tried to emulate Mello's narrative voice here...so hope it goes down okay.
> 
> This is now part of a series of LABB Missing scenes I'll be doing!

Ryuzaki turns expectantly, and Naomi thinks his lips twitch with some kind of amusement but honestly she’s still wondering why he hasn’t wiped the Jam off his fingers yet. It’s  _bizarre_ and not to mention slightly disturbing. Her eyes scan their surroundings, attempting to locate where the fire extinguisher is. But really, it’s been a long tiresome day with no clear leads and part of her feels inclined to just leave. 

“What do you think, Misora?” he asks far too nonchalantly, gesturing to the inferno spreading around the kitchen as if it were nothing more than an everyday occurrence. For reasons she can’t grasp, Naomi doesn’t leave and instead stares at the flames dancing up the walls. 

How could she even  _respond_  to such a ridiculous question like that? 

“I like fire,” Ryuzaki adds above the hypnotic crackling, brushing past her and falling onto all fours once again. “People think it’s hot and comforting, encaging it in glass or fireplaces…but it’s actually cold, and ruthless.” 

Naomi is surprised again. However, this time it’s due to the strange undertone of reverence in his words. She almost feels compelled to probe further and overlook the odd ‘encaging fire’ comment, but then the smoke tickles her lungs too violently. Spluttering, Naomi recoils from the room quickly. She casts one final look back at Ryuzaki, who has also now retreated, crawling like a gangly amphibian, only with far less urgency. 

“It’s a shame, it’ll be put out soon.” 

And with that, Ryuzaki leaps to his feet. The shift is so sporadic Naomi almost jumps. To her relief, her phone chimes in her pocket to mask the cause of the slight jolt.  

“I suppose you ought to take that?” Ryuzaki offers after three rings.

Somehow it’s not a question, but a challenge. A challenge to what, Naomi isn’t sure. But the thought of keeping L waiting, if it  _is_ L, propels her towards the door.

“Yes I should.” glancing back briefly, she frowns at the absurdity of it all. Frustrated at his lack of concern, she decides the phone can wait a moment longer. “You probably shouldn’t stay here, the fire brigade are coming.” 

“Oh?” 

Pause.

He ambles forwards, eyes glazed Naomi highly suspects the forlorn expression is related to the empire of flames behind them. 

“Perhaps you are right…” by this point, the phone is forgotten in Naomi’s hands as she walks briskly down the street. Inexplicably, Ryuzaki is trailing behind her, slouched and wide-eyed. 

“I am rather hungry…” he muses, stretching the skin on his lips. 

Sighing as quietly as she can, Naomi merely quickens her pace, unsure how to broach the subject of when he will stop following her, or at least conform to the simple convention of walking side by side. He doesn’t. After two more streets, Naomi finds her patience waning.

“What are you doing?” she snaps, coming to a halt. Ryuzaki blinks, tilting his head coyly. But there’s nothing coy about it really, She’s well accustomed to his quirks and subtle games. Nonetheless, nothing prepares her for his words. 

“….I thought you were leading us to that nice Italian restaurant. They do a wonderful Sgroppino.” 


End file.
